


Lemon Candy Never Tasted So Good

by zelly_lohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candy, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Sexy Times, Spring Cleaning, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly_lohla/pseuds/zelly_lohla
Summary: Spring cleaning during summer.Soobin is being lazy and Yeonjun is not having it.(Also his snacks stash has been found.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Lemon Candy Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooo I wrote a thing :)

“Yah! Soobin-ah! Get your ass off that couch and come help me!”

Yeonjun’s voice echoed from afar, coming from their main bedroom. 

It was cleaning day. The supposedly ‘Spring Clean’ day as people would call it and the two had woken up early on a day off just so they could finally do it, even though summer had just started a few days ago. When Yeonjun brought up the topic on the previous day during their dinner, Soobin hadn’t really been against the idea, mostly because it had been a while they had done a full cleaning on the house and even if he was lazy he wouldn’t want them to be living in a pigsty. What he hadn’t expected was that it would be so hot in the following day, surprisingly since a little bit after the sun rise, and that Yeonjun actually wanted to do the ‘spring cleaning’ for the entire day until everything was top notch. 

What happened to spending quality time with your boyfriend on the so long-awaited day off they had together?

“Soobinnie~~!” Yeonjun tried, with his sweet unique voice that Soobin always found cute, something he didn’t admit in front of the older. But not even that could make him get up from the couch to help, although it did help as a distraction from the lethargy. Soobin hummed in reply but didn’t bother to move, limbs spread out to the sides as he tried to stretch himself out as much as he could. It was too hot, the white t-shirt starting to stick against his skin, and he was too tired (and lazy) to continue cleaning for now. Maybe he could try again after a little snack, some relaxing bubble bath, or even some cuddles and kisses. 

“Oh my- Choi Soobin! What is this?!”

Soobin heard some rustling from the bedroom, followed by some almost inaudible crinkling noises. Oops, his stash had been found out. 

“I’ll clean it up later, hyung! You can just let it be!” Soobin tried to excuse himself, hoping he wouldn’t have to hear the usual nagging whenever he forgot to clean, but to no avail. Yeonjun soon emerged from the bedroom, hands full of scrunched plastic packs, a scowl and a pout adorning his already cute features.

“Yah, didn’t I tell you to put these away when you’re done? Why do you keep hiding them under the bed, it’s nasty! No wonder I find ants crawling inside sometimes!”

“I was going to, I just forgot.” Soobin replied lazily, not giving it much importance since he had already heard the same talk several times before. The only thing he wouldn’t get tired of was Yeonjun’s inviting pout, and the older would definitely smack him if he ever found out that’s what he would be paying attention to whenever Yeonjun nagged about something.

“You always use the same excuse, just clean up already!” Yeonjun sighed in annoyance, a sulky tone on his voice that made Soobin coo sometimes. 

“Yea, I know, I know. I’m sorry, just–,” Soobin tried to reach out and pull Yeonjun by the wrist but the other dodged it, his frown deepening, clearly not happy with how the younger was disregarding his words. “Don’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles– Let’s just take a small break, okay? It’s hot, I’m sure you are too.” _In both meanings..._

“If we take one of your ‘small breaks’, we’d reach the end of the day with nothing else done. The faster we do this, the sooner we can relax with no worries.” Yeonjun nagged some more, returning to their bedroom after putting the scrunched plastics in a nearby trash can. Soobin thought the older was actually finished until hearing him shout again not even a few minutes later, his voice increasing in volume as he walked back towards him.

“Aish, Soobin-ah… You even have uneaten snacks in the middle of the trash.” He shoved a small wrapped candy right before his eyes, and before Soobin could grab onto it, it was snatched away. “I can’t imagine how many things were thrown away just because of that.”

Soobin eyed Yeonjun as the other stared at the candy in his hand, wearing a dejected look as if feeling sorry for the poor sweet thing being left uneaten under the bed in the middle of dust and other dirt. It was a small one, a tiny lemon flavoured ball wrapped inside transparent plastic, and Soobin couldn’t even remember he had bought something like that. It wasn’t one of his favourites, so he most likely had thought about his boyfriend’s beautiful blonde hair and bought it on a whim. 

“You can have it, hyung. I bought it for you anyway, not a fan of those.”

The words came out before Soobin could prevent it, fully knowing it was fuel for another one of Yeonjun’s nags about saving money. Don’t get him wrong, Soobin didn’t hate Yeonjun scolding him, he just preferred there was more diversity besides the usual topics. Unexpectedly, the other didn’t open his mouth, staring attentively at the candy and then at him. Soobin watched him, both staring at each other for a moment until Yeonjun’s eyebrow twisted and he pursed his lips, a hint of the corners slightly curving up. Soobin was confused by the expression. 

“What is it?”

“So… you don’t like it? I can have it?” Yeonjun unwrapped the plastic with ease, black tank top showing off his arm muscles, more salient from his hands’ movements. God bless summer season, Soobin thought. 

“You can.” Soobin replied, pulling himself to the side to make space for Yeonjun, who was suddenly sitting beside him on the couch, an alluring smile that made Soobin even more confused but strangely more energetic. 

“I’m actually not a fan of these either.” Yeonjun confessed, pushing the yellow ball inside his mouth with the finger, letting it linger a little longer on the lips. “Maybe we could share it?”

Soobin swallowed dry, his heart suddenly beating faster, and he nodded just as fast. Yeonjun moved the candy around inside his own mouth, covering every inch with its flavour, and then brought it to his lips, securing it with the teeth, as he leaned forward to close their distance. He paused a few centimetres away from Soobin’s lips, the younger already opening his mouth as his eyes flickered from the older’s lips to his half-lidded ones, expectant, and Yeonjun puffed in amusement before finally connecting their lips as both closed their eyes. Soobin tasted the lemon flavour in the same instant as he felt his boyfriend’s lips on his, the ball being pushed inside his mouth gently accompanied by Yeonjun’s tongue, tasting just as sweet. Normally lemon candies tasted differently, a balance between the sourness of a lemon and the sweetness of sugar, but this time Soobin couldn’t taste anything sour, only the sweetness. And Yeonjun. 

They kissed painfully slow, the candy remaining inside Soobin’s mouth for a while to spread its flavour around his gums and tongue. Soobin felt Yeonjun sink his body deeper on top of him and even though he was already feeling too hot with his own t-shirt, he wanted to feel Yeonjun more, his skin against his, to feel his body heat and heart thumping against his chest. The fabric was making that rather difficult. He rubbed the candy slowly against Yeonjun’s lip with his tongue and the other opened his mouth so Soobin could pass it back to him. Yeonjun separated their lips momentarily and took a good suck on the flavoured ball, taking a good look at the boy panting under him, eyes dilated staring him back. He cupped his face with one hand, gently caressing his cheek as he absorbed each inch of the other’s beauty, and whispered against his lips, pronunciation slightly lacking because of the candy. 

“I think I’m becoming a fan of this flavour.”

“Me too.” Soobin exhaled out, pulling the older by the nape and connecting their lips once again, this time a bit roughly and breath-taking. He let one hand travel along Yeonjun’s back muscles while bringing the other to his hair, running his fingers through it and finishing with a light tug, the other releasing a small groan which Soobin welcomed with open arms. He pulled on his bottom lip and Yeonjun got the message, returning the candy to him with a sudden push. The ball was already smaller in size and Soobin tried to not suck it as much to prolong their moment, resting it on his cheek while Yeonjun continued to kiss him fiercely. 

Eventually Soobin’s head started to spin, drowning him in the heat and pleasure the other was providing him, but he tried to shake it off, risking it all for the sake of feeling good. Yeonjun seemed to have noticed it though, sneaking his hand under the younger’s t-shirt, rolling up as the hand traced his skin from his abdomen to his chest. Soobin sighed into the kiss with slight relief, trying to ignore how the area Yeonjun was touching grew hotter.

“Do you need a breather?” Yeonjun whispered again, his lemon scented breath tickling Soobin’s nose as he brushed away the younger’s fringe from his forehead, wiping away a few droplets of sweat with his thumb. Soobin shook his head but this time he paused to take a few deeper breaths, admiring Yeonjun as he seemed to fight back his lust, admiring as he smiled in delight when Soobin refused to stop. 

_It’s okay, Yeonjun-hyung. You don’t need to hold back._

“You’re a cutie.” The older compliment him. 

“You are more.”

“We’re both cuties then.” Yeonjun chuckled, lowering his body again to suck him under his jaw close to his ear and Soobin almost choked on the lemon ball inside his mouth, totally forgetting it was still there. Yeonjun continued to pamper him, leaving chaste kisses along his neck followed by hard sucks occasionally that caused Soobin’s legs to somewhat tremble. Soobin kept his hands around Yeonjun’s hair, simply resting and following its movements, while the other’s hand continued to travel along his skin, now moving it from the younger’s chest to his hip, pressing on it and keeping him still. It was then that Soobin noticed he had started to awkwardly grind himself against Yeonjun, his baggy shorts getting too uncomfortable and the older had probably noticed it before and that’s why he had pressed him against the couch.

“You’re getting needy, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun said with a smirk on his lips, teasing the younger as he massaged the soft part between his hip bone and inner thigh, making Soobin pant under his touch. 

“W-Well, have you seen how hot you’re looking?” Soobin stuttered in between pants and Yeonjun genuinely laughed in content, the sound so pleasing to Soobin’s ears. He wished he could hear Yeonjun’s laughs everyday at every hour, but also his moans and groans, sexy utters that he loved hearing from his boyfriend, specially against his ear which was something Yeonjun involuntarily did whenever he was coming close to his end.

“You have no idea how bad I want you right now.” 

“Why don’t you show me then.”

Yeonjun smirked at the younger’s challenge, moving his body so he could position himself better on top of him, placing his leg in between Soobin’s and holding onto one of his thighs, raising it a little, while his other leg continued outside the couch. Soobin felt the sudden friction against his lower half as Yeonjun leaned down again and threw himself into the older, a moan escaping his lips as he gripped onto his tank top, slightly sliding up his back. 

“Pass me that.” Yeonjun muttered against his lips again, opening his puckered red lips as a signal, so Soobin wouldn’t mistakenly choke on the candy and could breathe more freely. The lemon ball was almost gone, half the size of a marble, and Soobin hadn’t even noticed it decrease, his mind full of Yeonjun, his scent, his delicious lips, his greedy touch, his fruity taste…

Soobin stuck out his tongue with the deformed ball on the tip, which Yeonjun took it with a suck before resuming with his goal, taking in Soobin’s lips again. He pulled the younger’s hip lightly to let him know he could continue and Soobin did so, moving his hips against the firmness between his legs. Soobin swallowed every sigh, every subtle groan from the older as the two made out, their kissing tasting less and less of lemon and more and more of each other’s taste. The heat continued to increase inside him but Soobin could no longer feel lethargic nor lazy, accepting each movement eagerly and following them just as enthusiastic, his mind blanking out anything that wasn’t Yeonjun. Soobin wanted this, he had missed it so bad, just wanting to have Yeonjun all to himself like this everyday if he could, and he was sure the other felt the same way, clearly enjoying the moment as much as Soobin was. 

More. He needed more. 

“Y-Yeonjun–…” He tried to beg, but the other cut him off with another press against his groin, passing his tongue along the younger’s bottom lip as he trembled under him.  
It was too much. Soobin could already feel his bulge rubbing against Yeonjun’s leg every time he pressed on it and how sloppy his kisses were starting to become. 

_More..._

He weakened his grip on the tank top and brought his hand along the fabric hiding Yeonjun’s abs, fingertips grazing all the way towards Yeonjun’s bottom half, to finally reach out and grab–

***Crunch***

Soobin’s eyes shot open at the sharp sound, a hand tight around his wrist and preventing him from reaching lower. Yeonjun pulled back, an unusual mischievous smirk plastered on his face as he chewed the leftovers some more before swallowing them. Soobin stared at the older’s swollen lips, confused, and his boyfriend pecked his lips, pinching his cheek as he backed off entirely, suddenly standing up from the couch and shaking his top’s waistline to refresh.

“Break time is over.” 

And, with that said, Yeonjun walked away, returning to their bedroom to continue with the cleaning, leaving Soobin still lying down on the couch dumbfounded, t-shirt rolled up, messy hair and swollen lips, heat spread around each part of his body.

_...Are you serious?_

It took a few deep breaths until his brain had processed what had just happened, and Soobin brought his hands to his face. Did he seriously just leave him like that?!

“Yeonjun-hyung!!” He whined loudly, not missing the subtle snickering from his boyfriend in the background. 

“If I find any more snacks, I’m keeping them for myself!” Yeonjun shouted from the bedroom, clearly enjoying what he had done to Soobin, and the younger could only hope Yeonjun was suffering internally just as much as he was in that moment, simply hiding it better. Would serve him right, Soobin thought as he whined some more, squirming on the couch and feeling his sweaty skin unstick from the material. Now Soobin was definitely not going to clean for the rest of the day! He was going to take a refreshing long shower, laze around and fill his stomach with the ice cream Yeonjun had been saving for dinner, enjoy a good late-night movie while ignoring his partner’s pleads for–

“Yah.”

Soobin peeked through his fingers as he looked back towards the bedroom, Yeonjun leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a feather duster on one hand and an opened package on the other, a few wrapped candies still inside. A sly smirk grew on his face.

“I don’t mind sharing them if you decide to come and help.”

Soobin had never been so eager to help with the spring cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe~~ I love this ship...  
> I actually had a lot of fun writing this during the afternoon, it's been a while I was so excited to write something, even if it's just a short one-shot! I'm actually pleased~~
> 
> Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
